1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a herbicidal composition comprising as the effective components at least one compound selected from among pyridinesulfonamide compounds and their salts, and at least one other specific herbicidal compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Japanese patent application No. 62-8286 (published on Aug. 5, 1987 as publication No. KOKAI 62-178588) discloses herbicidal pyridinesulfonamide compounds having the formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group, X and Y are a methyl group or a methoxy group, and A is .dbd.CH- group or .dbd.N- group, and their salts. And this patent application further discloses that the above described pyridinesulfonamide compounds may be mixed with another herbicidal compound, such as 3,6-dichloro-2-methoxybenzoic acid, 3-(1-methylethyl)-lH-2,1,3-benzothiadiazin-4(3H)-one-2,2-dioxide, 2-(4-chloro-6-ethylamino-1,3,5-triazin-2-ylamino)-2-methyl propionitrile, 2-chloro-4-ethylamino-6-isopropylamino-1,3,5-triazine, ethyl 2,4-dichlorophenoxy acetate, 2-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-2-(2,2,2-trichloroethyl) oxirane, N-(1-ethylpropyl)-2,6-dinitro-3,4-xylidine, 2-chloro-2',6'-diethyl-N-(methoxymethyl)acetanilide, 2-chloro-6'-ethyl-N-(2-methoxy-1-methylethyl)aceto-otoluidide and the like, without showing specific biological test data.
European patent application Nos. 87300502.9 (published on Aug. 12, 1987 as publication No. 232,067) and 87301954.1 (published on Sept. 16, 1987 as publication No. 237,292) also disclose partly that the above described pyridinesulfonamide compounds may be mixed with another herbicidal compound such as those described in Japanese patent application No. 62-8286, without showing specific biological test data.